Strange Travels, Strange Travellers
by KiWi Rai Rai
Summary: Beast wars/pokemon crossover. Due to an accident, the Beast Warriors are stranded in a new world with bizzare fleshy bodies. When it came to these new bodies, though, poor Depth Charge got the short end of the stick...


KiWi: Hello again! I decided to write this after catching a Mantyke on my Pearl version. I named it DepthChrge. The full name wouldn't fit. Anyway, this runs loosely parallel to Pearl version's storyline. Kiwi (the trainer) is loosely based on me but isn't me or something along those lines. I'm not sure. All the other trainers are loosely based on my friends. The fruit names are just a pseudonym.

For those of you who are not up to date on the new mons, the best resource I can give you is the bulbapedia. It's a wiki website. I tried to put it in here, but keeps screwing it up.

However, they have been having some trouble with inappropriate ads. They've been trying to fix it, but I don't think they control the ads that appear. Decided to warn you in case anyone else who uses the computer your on gets pissed or anything. Other than that it's a good website. Works like wikipedia.

Anyway, I don't own anything except Kiwi. Transformers belong to Hasbro, Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, anyone else with a fruit name belongs to themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Hello, Mr. Mantyke!

Rhinox typed furiously on the computer. He was so close to have everything working. Just one bug to work out.

The said bug, however, did not want to be worked out.

Rhinox shook his head. "Come on…"

The speakers in the Ark flared to life. "RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Rattrap, who was at a nearby terminal, covered his audios. A grumpy Depth Charge peered into the room.

Rhinox tried vainly to shut it off. That's when everything went to the pit.

"RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"No…" Rhinox muttered. It was too late, though. The 'bug' had already activated their remaining transwarp cells, altered the beast mode conversion programs, and Primus knows what else, in addition to opening a comm. line to the Predacon base and doing the same thing there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depth Charge was in the water. That was, at least, one comfort. Other than that, he had no idea where he was, with no one else around him. Something else was wrong. His proportions seemed off. His beast mode fins were shorter.

He swam to the surface and looked around. That's when he saw the bolt of lightning that came out of nowhere. He quickly dived back under.

"Where did he go?" A feminine voice asked.

Depth Charge frowned. "Maximize." he whispered. Nothing happened.

He looked up at the girl that was floating on something. She looked back. With all of his strength, he hurled himself out of the water and tried to hit her. He missed, and instead landed on whatever it was she was floating on.

The girl leaned over. Depth Charge tried to flop up at her. She dug in her bag and dug out a ball of some sort. She prepared to throw it at him.

"What the Pit is that?"

She dropped the ball in fright. "I-it talks!"

"Of course I talk!"

"But pokemon don't talk!" She turned to the mouse creature next to her. "Do you talk too?"

"Rai?" it asked.

"Pokemon?" Depth Charge asked. He had a sinking feeling.

"Yeah. You're a pokemon. A shiny, too." The girl said. "Err… that means alternate colored pokemon. Usually Mantykes are dark blue, not teal.

Depth Charge flopped weakly. "Mantyke?"

The girl leaned in closer. "Where did you come from, Mr. Mantyke? How did you learn to talk?"

"Where am I?" Depth Charge asked, ignoring the questions.

"Hmmm…. Somewhere near Sunnyshore City, I think."

"What _planet_?" Depth Charge hissed.

"Earth."

Depth Charge stopped flopping. "Blast. I must have been tossed into a parallel universe or something."

"Awesome. A pokemon from another universe. That's so cool, Mr. Mantyke."

"I am _not_ a pokemon, and my name is _not_ Mr. Mantyke. It is Depth Charge."

"But Mr. Mantyke sounds cuter."

"And why would I _want _a cuter name?" Depth Charge asked with biting sarcasm.

With much effort (apparently, he was pretty heavy despite his small size) she moved him so he could see his reflection in the water. He still looked vaguely manta-ish, but with a chubby body and short stubby fins, and large eyes, though they were thankfully, still red. Depth Charge gave a small yelp of surprise, and the girl hugged him. "See, you're adorable!"

Oh, sweet Primus…

"Hello, Mr. Mantyke! My name is Kiwi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They heard the screams as soon as they got to shore. And, after the small revelation that their floatation device was really a giant metallic penguin, they went to see what the problem was.

A young kid braved the giant crab in order to save his rat-thing.

Depth Charge sighed, causing the penguin (an Empoleon named Minerva, or something like that) to look at him. The Empoleon was his transportation, since Kiwi couldn't move him.

"Two shinies in one day?" Kiwi muttered. The crab looked at her. "Ahh… scary Kingler." She pulled out another ball-thing. "Go, Thor! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Raiii-Chuuu!"

Lightning crashed down on the overly red and purple Kingler. Kiwi smiled. "Yes, I think it's paralyzed."

Then suddenly, it wasn't. The Kingler grasped the Raichu and began to squeeze the life out of him.

"No! Thor!"

Another voice behind them called out, "Go! Whooper! Use Mud Bomb!"

The Whooper had excellent aim. It hit the Kingler right in the eyes. The crab dropped Thor.

Kiwi threw a ball. The Kingler disappeared into it for a few seconds before reemerging. Another female trainer came up and threw one, this time obviously with the intent of damaging it. This time, the crab did not come out.

Meanwhile, Depth Charge was desperately trying to get away from his penguin babysitter (literally).

"ARGH! Get off of me!"

"Your Mantyke is talking."

"It's a long story."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group, including Banana, as the other trainer was called, was now sitting around the campfire.

The trainers tilted their heads. "Alien robots?"

Depth Charge groaned. "I don't know why I'm even bothering with this…"

"I wonder if the Kingler is an alien too." Banana stated. "Let's find out."

She released the crab from it's capsule. It looked around. "Where am I?"

The girls gasped. "It talks too!"

Depth Charge growled. Kiwi frowned at him.

"Now, now, Mr. Mantyke, that's not polite." She scolded.

"Polite! You want me to be _polite_ to that creep!"

There was a crackling sound. Depth Charge looked behind him to where he had woken Thor up from his nap.

Banana poked the Kingler. "So you're an alien too, huh?"

"Err…yes. Please stop poking me."

Banana stopped. "So, what is your name?"

The crab said "Rampage" at the same time Depth Charge said "X".

Kiwi smiled. "It's nice to meet you Rampage."

"What?! You'll call him Rampage but you refuse to call me by my name!"

Rampage chuckled. "No need to get so upset, old friend."

"Oh, he's your friend!" Banana exclaimed.

"I am going to sleep now." Depth Charge said dully. "Don't wake me when you get slaughtered in the middle of the night."

Banana frowned. "I thought that Mantykes were supposed to be friendly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As it turned out, the girls did not get slaughtered in the middle of the night. Things, however, were not looking up for Depth Charge.

Because Minerva was thoroughly sick of him, the girls had decided Rampage would carry him. He was now riding on the back of the monster he had sworn to kill.

Something was truly wrong in the universe.

"This is quite a predicament you've gotten into, old friend."

"Shut up, X."

"After all, you are rather helpless in this form. If something fatal were happen to our hosts, I doubt you would be able to stop it."

"Shut up, X."

"It's like you are, dare I say it, a fish out of water."

With a snarl, Depth Charge attempted to bite one of Rampage's horns. Since he lacked teeth, however, this accomplished nothing. The girls just stared at him.

Depth Charge eventually tired out, and sunk into a moody silence until sunset, when they prepared camp.

The girls were looking at the map.

"We should make it to Veilstone City by tomorrow." Banana said. "From there, we can travel to Lake Acuity."

"Why are we going there?" Depth Charge mumbled. He seemed rather depressed.

"There's supposed to be some sort of 'spirit of intellect' there. We figured it'd know how to get you home." Kiwi answered. "Dinner time!" she called out.

They sat and talked about nothing, really.

"You have a Torchic named Blaziken?" Kiwi asked. Banana nodded. "That's awesome." Then, Kiwi realized that Depth Charge hadn't said anything. "Mr. Mantyke? Are you okay? You need to eat."

"Not hungry." Depth Charge muttered.

"But you need to eat." Kiwi repeated. Depth Charge didn't say anything.

Banana yawned. "We'd better get some sleep."

"Yeah." Kiwi agreed. "Good night, Mr. Mantyke."

Depth Charge didn't answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiwi woke up in the middle of the night after hearing a strange sound. She looked around. Then she realized that it was coming from Depth Charge. He was apparently having a nightmare.

She poked him. "Wake up, Mr. Mantyke."

Depth Charge woke up with a gasp. He flopped weakly.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." Depth Charge muttered.

"You were having a nightmare."

"Always do."

Kiwi frowned. "Why do you have nightmares?"

Depth Charge frowned. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Was it because of something Rampage did?"

Depth Charge gave her a sad look. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't figure out what to say. After a long moment, he finally told her. "Go back to sleep. Don't worry about me. And don't trust X… Rampage. He's… dangerous."

Kiwi's frown deepened. "I… Okay. Good night, Depth Charge."

Depth Charge gave a small smile before he slipped back into a fitful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can_ fly_!" Depth Charge shouted. "And you guy's never thought to tell me this before!"

Kiwi and Banana looked at each other. The discovery had been made after Minerva had tossed him aside this morning.

Depth Charge was flapping his fins/wings furiously, trying to stay in the air.

"Flying isn't the way Mantykes usually move on land." Banana stated.

"Then what is?" Depth Charge hissed.

"They bounce."

Depth Charge frowned. "Slag off. I don't bounce."

Suddenly, Rampage came out of the bushes.

"Oh, there you are…" Banana started. "You, err, have something stuck in your mouth."

Rampage blew a tuft of black feathers out of the side of his mouth. He seemed rather pleased with himself.

"Did you just eat a Staravia?" Kiwi asked.

"That depends. Are those the black birds that have the curly feathers on top of their heads."

Kiwi decided not to comment on how red his claws seemed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grape looked at the Team Galactic building, completely missing the group that traveled behind him consisting of two girls, a shiny Kingler and a shiny Mantyke desperately trying to fly.

He stared at the building and frowned. This is where his Porygon2 had disappeared. What had happened to him?

"A rather interesting turn of events." A shrill voice behind him stated. Grape turned around and looked at the Noctowl.

"Did you-"

"And if I did?" The Noctowl cut him off.

Grape frowned and put his headphones on. He stared at the Team Galactic building trying to figure out a way to save his Porygon2.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiwi: A short chapter. It's pretty much a pilot. Review please!


End file.
